


Flash

by Merricup



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Calendart, M/M, calendrier de l'avent, déso pas déso - Freeform, fin douce-amère, party!!, teuf dans un lycée parce que why not, ça devait être moins drama de base
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merricup/pseuds/Merricup
Summary: Soirée au lycée. Adrien est avec Marinette ; mais sous les stroboscopes, ce sont deux autres yeux bleus qui font chavirer son cœur.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Flash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882564) by [Merricup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merricup/pseuds/Merricup)



Les lumières dansent dans le foyer du lycée.  


Lieu de détente dans le bâtiment d'enseignement devenu lieu de la déchéance, discothèque improvisée, les élèves s'approprient l'établissement scolaire pour y faire la fête le temps d'un soir.  


Ils se sont tous infiltrés, soirée organisée sur le thème de l'espionnage – alcool, musique et stroboscopes, qu'est-ce qui peut mal tourner ?  


Tous ses amis sont là, toute sa classe est là, et Marinette est là aussi.  


Elle est jolie, Marinette. De son sourire candide sous le projecteur, elle lui prend délicatement la main, lui crie quelque chose par-dessus les _boom-boom_ des enceintes, mais il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit.  


Il paraît qu'il a toujours eu un crush sur elle, Adrien, qu'il ne s'en est rendu compte que cette année parce qu'avant, c'était un idiot fini, aveugle qui plus est.  


Du moins, c'est ce que ses potes lui ont certifié. Comme réponse, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'hausser les épaules – complètement passif.  


En soit, il est peut-être encore un idiot fini. Il est même certain que ça n'a pas changé.  


Oui, elle est jolie Marinette, avec ses cheveux détachés, ses pommettes rosies, son débardeur et sa jupe. Il ne peut pas le nier.  


Il a l'air d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même, il en a le cœur tout retourné. Il se creuse le crâne, il y enfonce son idée comme on enfoncerait un clou dans une planche. Il envase sa cervelle, s'embourbe dans ses propres illusions...  


...Il a besoin d'un verre.  


Marinette semble lire dans ses pensées, elle lâche sa main et se tourne vers lui en lui tendant une bière sortie d'il-ne-sait-où. Elle sourit, coquette et élégante, des mèches de cheveux se rebellant devant ses yeux. Alors il attrape la boisson, mime un "merci", sans réelle émotion dans ses yeux ; ça, il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte.  


Et puis, dans un geste qu'il ne comprend pas lui-même, il vient caler une des mèches de la demoiselle derrière son oreille, doucement – et il semble examiner son visage dans le moindre détail, comme curieux d'un élément qu'il vient de remarquer.  


Les tâches de rousseur sur son nez. Ses yeux bleus, éclatants dans la pénombre de la salle. Ses lèvres roses, qui ne cessent de sourire.  


Elle a l'air d'apprécier son regard sur elle, puisqu'il la voit rougir – ou alors ce n'est que le spot rouge qui vient de passer sur elle.  


Pourtant, l'alarme sonne aussitôt dans sa tête.  


Prenant soudainement conscience de son geste, il recule sa main et esquisse un sourire gêné, l'air de rien. Sourire trop bref, trop furtif, trop rapide.  


Il prie pour que Marinette ne fasse aucune remarque – et sa prière est entendue, puisque la jeune fille reste silencieuse, quoique toujours aussi ravie.  


— On danse ? s'exclame-t-elle tout à coup dans son oreille pour être sûre d'être entendue.  


Il semble éviter la question en buvant trois ou quatre gorgées de bière d'affilée.  


Il n'a pas envie de danser, Adrien. Il n'a pas envie de s'amuser, il n'a même pas envie d'être là. Il n'y voit pas d'intérêt, mais c'est Nino et les autres gars qui l'ont ramené ici. "Tu verras, ça va être la soirée du siècle !" qu'ils lui ont dit.  


Jusque-là, il ne voit pas vraiment ce qu'ils entendent par "soirée du siècle". Des soirées, il en a vécu des dizaines depuis qu'il est entré en seconde, et sans être rabat-joie, celle-là n'a rien d'exceptionnel, à part qu'elle se fait au lycée, en pleine nuit.  


Soit, c'est marrant, la prise de risque.  
Lui, ça l'exaspère plus qu'autre chose.  


Il en a trop dans la matière grise pour s'amuser, Adrien. Trop de questions sans réponse, trop de problèmes, trop d'inquiétudes, trop d'angoisse, le tout capitonné dans un seul et même état.  


Et ça le bouffe de l'intérieur ; et il a besoin de plus de bières pour tenter d'oublier tout ça, l'histoire d'un soir seulement. Ce n'est pas trop demandé, si ?  


— Adrien ?  


Elle a l'air anxieuse, tout à coup, Marinette. Il capte seulement maintenant qu'il ne lui a pas répondu, plongé dans ses pensées. Alors il revient à la réalité comme il peut, et voilà qu'il se contente d'un hochement de la tête pour la rassurer, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons ; il n'en faut pas plus pour que le sourire de l'Eurasienne réapparaisse.  


Elle l'attire avec elle sur la piste de danse et il la suit sans broncher, déposant sa cannette déjà vide de moitié sur une table non loin.  


Leurs mains se lient de nouveau, leurs doigts s'entremêlent et leurs corps se mettent à bouger en rythme avec la musique.  


Marinette s'amuse, ça se voit. Adrien, lui, fait comme il peut pour sauver l'image ; il bouge les épaules, les bras qui suivent le mouvement de la jeune fille, elle qui mène la danse dans la foule d'élèves euphoriques.  


Il tente un regard circulaire, au moins pour repérer ses amis, savoir ce qu'ils font, vérifier si ils sont plus dans l'ambiance que lui – certainement que oui.  


Et puis, un flash. Le stroboscope s'allume, s'éteint,  
les lumières qui frétillent,  
apparition soudaine, Adrien en est aveuglé.  


Il est là. Il est venu.  


Sa gorge se noue, sa mâchoire se crispe, son pouls accélère. Il n'arrive pas à détourner son regard de lui, de son regard perçant, de son sourire captivant – il n'arrive pas à savoir si il est heureux de le revoir, ou si sa présence lui donne encore plus envie de rentrer à la maison.  


Car il ne le voit pas, lui, _Luka_.  


Et il n'est pas tout seul, _Luka_. Il est avec sa petite amie, dont il ne connaît pas le prénom, puis de toute façon il s'en fiche de son prénom, il s'en fiche d'elle.  


C'est une main chaude glissant sur sa nuque qui le ramène à la réalité, électrochoc qui le fait sursauter. Il dévisse la tête, plante son regard dans celui de Marinette qui est bien trop proche, d'un coup.  


Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que ses lèvres embrassent déjà les siennes, qu'il sent ses doigts courir sur sa mâchoire, son cou, sa nuque – et les lumières dansent, tournoyent, il en a la tête qui tourne, Adrien.  


Il ferme les yeux, tentant d'apprécier le baiser fougueux de la jeune fille, sa proximité, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.  


Puis il ouvre les paupières, et de nouveau le flash. Il continue d'embrasser Marinette, il continue de soupirer sous les caresses amoureuses de l'Eurasienne, il continue de frissonner lorsque ses mains viennent jouer avec ses cheveux blonds.  


Mais son regard s'accroche à quelqu'un, et c'est le deuxième flash.  


Il n'est plus aveuglé Adrien, ou peut-être que si ; mais ce n'est plus le spot qui l'aveugle. Les flashs blancs se succèdent, lui donnent l'impression que les gens autour de lui se meuvent en saccade, image animée qui le pousse à croire qu'il ne se trouve plus dans le même monde.  


C'est Luka, qui attire son regard comme un aimant. C'est Luka, toujours lui, simplement lui, qui est en train d'embrasser sa copine, _lui aussi_.  


Il trouverait ça ridicule Adrien, à tel point qu'il est prêt à tout arrêter, repousser Marinette, sortir d'ici...  


Mais soudain, son regard croise le sien. Troisième flash.  


Le bleu qui ressort est turquoise, hypnotisant, le saisit jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son âme.  


Et son cœur rate un battement.  


Ils ne se lâchent pas du regard, comme un lien qui les force à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, comme une force invisible leur faisant oublier la tendresse des gestes féminins qui, pourtant, leur est gracieusement offerte.  


Son souffle se coupe et ses poumons crient souffrance, son cœur palpite violemment contre sa cage thoracique. Il n'est plus qu'un pantin désarticulé sous les yeux énigmatiques de Luka.  


Il aimerait être à la place de sa copine. Il aimerait que ce soit Luka à la place de Marinette.  


C'est horrible, ça l'est sûrement – mais il ne peut plus retirer cette pensée de sa tête, gangrène qui lui bouffe la raison, parasite qui ronge sa lucidité.  


Comment en est-il arrivé là ?  


Enfin, l'ultime flash. Et le contact visuel se brise,  
un peu comme son cœur.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello la compagnie !  
> J'espère que ce petit (minuscule) texte vous aura plu, même si je sais que ce ship (que, personnellement, j'aime beaucoup) n'a pas beaucoup de fans dans le fandom, right ?  
> Peut-être que certains auront repéré l'inspiration mais oui, je me base sur la scène de la série Skam (saison 3), plus particulièrement de Skam France parce que... euh... cocorico ?  
> Je pense que je ferais de cette histoire une fic de plusieurs chapitres, parce que voilà, on peut pas s'arrêter sur ça hein 0:)  
> Merci d'avoir lu, je vous fais da bisous <3 (et peut-être à bientôt pour la fic entière, qui sait ?)


End file.
